The Final Battle
by Ultimaga
Summary: I can't believe I wrote this. It is exactly what the tittle saids. I started it a few years ago and I am finishing it for my brother. If you want a sequal please R+R
1. Chapter 1 Prematch Tensions

Introduction-After winning the Joto League by beating AJ, and the Indigo by beating Gary. Ash gets challenge by the Elite Apprentices, the future Elite Four. After finishing off Kane, the dragon trainer. He gets invited to tangle with the Elite Four. Naturally he can't sleep. He of course is worried, but what really was on his mind was not Pokemon. It was what Kane said under his breath. "He is as good as his dad."

"Could Lance be my dad?" Ash thought.

Misty groaned then got up. "What's the matter Ash?" Ash preceded to tell Misty about Kane. "Why don't you ask your mom about him?" 

"I will, thanks Mist"

Misty smiled. She thought of Lorelei the Elite Four, maybe she would know. Soon she drifted off to sleep. Ash stayed up for a few more minutes but then dosed off. 

"Ash Ash time to get up it is seven o'clock." Misty yelled. 

"Just a few more minutes mommy," moaned Ash. 

"I won't yell at you today, but if you want to leave the Elite Four at the Plateau...."

"Yow, alright I'm up I'm up. What's for breakfast."

"Pancakes"

" Yes I love Pancakes, thanks Misty" 

"No problem Ash." Ash stood up, he looked out the window. The house they had for the last three days was incredible. They had a bedroom for Ash Misty and Brock. It also had a bathroom, a kitchen, a dinning room, and a liven room. For the last three months Ash has been training with his Pokemon a lot. He trained for hours each day. 2-7 hours a day. Five days a week. He trained more at the beginning, but Brock and Misty, especially Misty, talked him out of it. After breakfast Ash went out to the Elite Area. Then he called out all his Pokemon. Before he could do that a guard yelled out. "Hey! what are you doing here? This is private property." Then he paused "Oh I didn't know it was you. Are you ready?" 

"Yeah" Ash hesitated, "Wow! this place is even bigger from the inside."

"Sure is, it is ten times bigger then any other arena it can hold 75% of all Pokemon trainers," informed the man. Over there is where the gym leaders are. Every gym leader is planned to come except Virididian's. I guess he is still fixing the place up after it exploded." 

"Do you know how many people are going to be here," ask Brock.

"Ten thousand, it sold out in a week." Very fast even for a grade "A" showdown.

"What is the difference between grade "A" and "B"," asked Misty.

"After winning all three Leagues, Joto, Kanto and, Orange, the Elite Appetence challenge you, as you well know." The apprentices judge your skill, passion, and care from the battle and past events. They decided to make it "A" or "B". "A's" are special, usually only once a decade. "B's" happen about three times a year. "A" battles feature the best Pokemon in the world."

"Hope I'm up to it." thought Ash to himself. "Ok everyone come out." Ash let all his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. "You all know my top Pokemon, and who I will be using for this big battle. For those who won't battle today I have this to say," The weaker Pokemon looked at him with tears in there eyes. "I am proud of each and everyone of you. I could not be here without each one of you. You are all the best d** bunch of Pokemon a trainer could ask for. If I could use you all I wouldn't hesitate a second. Now enjoy yourself today, all of you." 

"All the guard could say was, "Lance, Lorelei, Bruno and Agtha get ready for the fight of your life."

Misty and Brock went out to find out about Ash's dad. Misty walked through the stadium in search of her friend Lorelei. She finally came across her private guard. Misty had a hard time getting past. "I really have to see Lorelei!" she finally yelled. 

"You do?" replied a voice behind the door. With that out stepped Lorelei. Lorelei was dresses in her typical attire. A tight business wear, with round glasses. The business wear was about two sizes to small though for the normal office look. Well nice to see you here Misty. You seem to need me." 

"Well you see Ash..."

"The boy we are battling today?"

"Yeah"

"Your boyfriend"

"BOYFRIEND!"

"Of course"

"He is not my boyfriend"

"Then why are you with him"

"He owes me a bike."

Lorelei chuckled "So let me get this straight, you been following him around the world for 3 years because of a bike?"

"Well...I...um..anyway Kane said he is like his father. Ash doesn't remember his father besides he was the one who brought him to his first Pokemon Convention and gave him his hat. So I know this sounds stupid, but is Lance Ash's dad?"

Agtha walked out, she was the complete opposite of Lorelei. She was very old and wore raged clothes. She also was more cold, calculated and stubborn then the rest. Also despite Lorelei's provocative look Agtha was sly much more treacherous then Lorelei. "That is a very stupid question, young lady," she crackled. "I have known Lance for 10 years, he is 100% committed to Pokemon and only Pokemon. He would never have a relationship with someone. Don't you kids know anything these days. Grant it, if she (pointing to Lorelei) is your role model then you are doing a good job, even in your clothes." 

Misty was extremely angry, especially since it is not a good idea to yell at The Elite Four. She wanted to yell more then she ever wanted to yell at anyone before, but for once in her life she couldn't. She could only growl under her breath. She felt like her head was going to explode. 

Lorelei did however begin to speak up. But before she could begin Lance walked out. "Don't tell me you are arguing again you two. Agtha not every question a person under sixty makes is stupid." Agtha walked back into her room. "As for you Lorelei, she is right about one thing. You are dressing more and more provocatively." A true trainer," he said proudly "does not use his or her charms to win a battle." Lance walked back to his room. 

Lorelei mocked Lance's speech and giggled along with Misty. Lance turned back just in time to see two straight faces. He sighed as he went around the corner. "Come on girlfriend lets go," Lorelei replied.

The female water trainers walked out together. As they were walking out they met Brock. Brock said Ash's mom won't talk about it. But he never finished. "Hello I am Brock the rock hard master of Rock Pokemon. You are very pretty, will you go on a date with me?" 

"No I won't," replied Lorelei. 

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

Whack! Lorelei kicked Brock Square in the face. "Ow!" moaned Brock now knocked silly on the floor. "Please Please PLEASE!" begged Brock clutching Lorelei's upper left leg. Now Lorelei had have enough. She pulled out a paddle, and nail Brock like a fighting Pokemon. This time Brock stayed down. 

"This Pokemon is my best friend she said holding up her paddle."

"What Pokemon," Misty said confused. 

"It was a Pokemon," replied Lorelei. 

"Oh, anyway what do you know about Kane?"

"Nothing much, he never has says anything about his past. He only arrived in apprenticeship a year ago. Anyway I have to go, see you this afternoon."

"Bye"

Lorelei went back, and Brock and Misty went over to Ash. Ash was sleeping. "I doubt he has had much sleep lately so lets leave him be," Brock said. 

"No Charizard, Balbasaur, Squrtle, Primeape, Muk, Picachu, all beating by the Elite Four's first Pokemon, a Magickarp," Ash moaned in his sleep.

Misty and Brock looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at Ash who had tears coming down his eyes.

"We better wake him up," replied Misty. "Ash get up," she urged. 

"Huh, oh hi Misty," ask Ash.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Well you don't look ok."

"Well I am." 

"Hey I am just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help."

"Fine I am sick of helping you. You wouldn't be here without me anyway"

"Your just jealous."

"Of getting here because of two well established trainers to baby sit you."

"I did it because of skill."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh brother," replied Brock as both Ash and Misty walked off.


	2. Chapter 2 an unexpected warmup.

"Hiro come on cheer up," replied Fred.

"Why Fred," responded Hiro.

"Come on just try to enjoy Pokemon."

"All they are, are pets."

"They are more then pets. They are friends they are a object to learn about..."

"Blah ba blah ba blah, they just can't be better then an athlete or a movie star."

"Yeah right, anyway I'm off to a meeting for pre licensed trainers, want to come?"

"Another meeting, no way!"

"Fine! but at least see the main event." 

"Only seven hours left Pichachu," replied Ash.

"Chu," was the only response, from his electric rodent partner."

"What is wrong Pichchu you aren't sick are you?"

"Chu," responded Pichachu. Pichachu pointed to Misty who was waiting for her order on the other side of the restaurant. Misty was still scowling. 

"You think I was too hard on her?"

"Pica," answer Pichachu nodding his head yes.

Ash sighed and stood up. Pichachu looked at him and then followed. Ash said nothing as he walked toward Misty. He sat down opposite of her. Misty said nothing. "Misty, I'm sorry, your right I wouldn't be here without you. I'm....sorry I yelled at you. This is probably not the best day to hate each other. It is just that, I am well....afraid of embarrass the Elite Four by losing badly." 

Much to Ash's surprise Misty gave him a huge hug. When she realized what she was doing she let go, almost as fast as she hugged him. Her face turned as red as her hair. 

"Help the bank is being robbed by a nut. He has got good Pokemon too."

"Lets go Pichachu,"

Ash and Misty ran down the road. At the corner they cut off the criminal. He was dressed as a scientist and had no physical resemblance to Team Rocket. He also had a sack of money on his shoulder. "Out of my way kids," he ordered.

"We aren't kids were Pokemon trainers," responded Ash.

"Just because you have a pet rat doesn't mean your as good as I am."

"What did you call him," Ash growled. 

"A rat that is not as good as Rydon go"

"Is that the best you can do, go Pichachu. 

By this time the commotion had attracted quite a crowd. One called him stupid, one called him hopeless, and one called him both. Odds makers declared his chances 15 to one. That was until a little boy identified him. The crowd murmured all at once and the odds immediately went down to 2 to 1. The criminal yelled, "If I beat you, it will put me in real good standings with Team Rocket. Rydon take down now."

"Key word "If"" Ash responded. "Pikachu Thunder now." Rydon charged at Pikachu. The ground shook as the giant rock Pokemon charged at the small rodent. Pikachu leaped in the air and sent out a massive Thunder beam. The beam actually curved and shot down on Rydon's horn instead of from the side. Rydon moaned and it fell over in one shot. 

The crowd gasp and the thief was stunned. "Rydon isn't my strongest Pokemon anyway. That title goes to Golem go."

"You think your good enough Pikachu?" yelled Misty.

"Pika" responded Pikachu.

"Alright then hit him with your best shoot," commanded Ash.

"Golem tackle now," commanded the thief. Golem rolled toward Pikachu all 650 pounds of it. Pikachu glowed yellow and used its swift attack. The tiny stars emitted from the yellow glow stopped the rolling bolder dead in its tracks and then it began to push it back. "Golem underground."

"Pikachu prepare with Aglity." Golem rose from the ground right on target but Pikachu was one step ahead of that and the Rock Throw that followed. Pikachu ran as fast as it could around the dazed boulder making it even worse for the poor Rock Pokemon. "Now hit his small head, Mega Kick." Pikachu obey, he hit the small face with a series of punches kicks and tail whips before finishing the combo of with an electric shock on its head. However Golem still stood. 

"Enough," the thief roared in frustration and humiliation. "Golem Earthquake."

"Gol..." the Pokemon never finished. In a mind boggling show of strength Pikachu lifted the Rock Pokemon jumped two feet in the air and planted it so hard it created a foot deep indentation in the road. 

"I have one last trick," snared the thief. "Nothing can mess this up. Golem Self Destruct Now. 

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash. He dove at the electric Pokemon who was extremely weakened after that Seismic Toss. 

"Ash" yelled Misty. BOOM, Ash's world went black.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3 the buildup

The crook saw his opportunity and capitalized on it. In the dust from the Self Destruct attack he vanished into the alleyway. He found no problem retreating to the small Plane outside the Pokemon capital of the Indigo City. At the plane he met the group. They only glared angrily at him and entered the Plane. It was high in the sky before anyone said anything. 

"Where were you." the leader said coldly. 

"It wasn't my fault." As a matter of fact you should be impressed I made it this quickly."

"With your rock and water Pokemon you should have been able to beat the cops easily."

"Well I really am sorry, but Ash Ketchum got in my way." 

"No way"

"What"

"Serious" 

"The Ash"

"Yeah I kicked his butt," bragged the crook.

"So you can beat me," snapped the leader.

The crook stepped back, and told the truth. The leader was very good. He was attempting to challenge the leader of Team Rocket. However he made a deal to join a special agency allied with Team Rocket. They are all undercover agents. With a day job as Pokemon trainers. As the part about the self destruct was told, the leader laughed, it was a cold, evil laugh. "My only regret was he won't reach the Pokemon League," replied the crook. 

"I don't think so, I know him, he will go through Hell six times over to make it to that battle, believe me he went through a few of Hell's own to fight me once." 

As the dust cleared Misty found the criminal gone and Ash knocked out. They crowed around Ash until Nurse Joy drove everyone back. Brock normally would be doing his best to impress her but today was different. Misty was pleased to see that, but was worried about Ash. "Well he did what he intended," replied Nurse Joy, seeing that Chansey was taken care of the dazed Pikachu. "Now what do we do about Ash."

"Is he hurt?" asked Brock. 

"Well, sort of," he just fainted, awfully like Pikachu would have.

"I've got it Pikachu slight Thunder Shock,"

Pikachu obliged. Ash jumped to his feet. He was a little dirty and bruised. The crowd applauded his efforts. Ash turned his head towards Pikachu, who jumped on his shoulder and they scurried off, to hide his red face. 

Ash and Misty returned to their house outside of town. By this time Ash's mom and Professor Oak had arrived. They all sat down, and informed the other two of the mornings events. After a few moments of silence Ash spoke up. "So Misty, I'll never got an answer. What did Lorelei say about my dad?" 

"Nothing really but that old hag Agatha made it clear Lance wasn't him."

"I am still not convinced, mom can't you tell anything about him."

"I..I can't."

"Yes you can," snapped Ash.

"He was a rebellion member, during the Rough Rider War. He was a great trainer. He wanted to be a Pokemon Master, like Ash. He was killed in action. But they never found the body." He didn't deserve to die like that. He should have been able to see his son the way Ash is now." She paused and then broke down. Then she went to the door and walked out. Brock, Misty and Professor Oak were shocked to see such a strong women like Mrs. Ketchum brake down like that. They seemed to think though she had lifted a big burden of her shoulders. 

Ash wasn't as moved. "Come Pikachu, lets get you fixed up." They went up to Ash's room and slammed the door. Misty, Brock, and Oak looked at each other in disbelief. Misty and Brock followed Ash upstairs to his room. Ash was rubbing potions on Pikachu. "Ash, don't you believe your mom?"

"No," he replied. "If he died like so many other parents then why did she never talk before. Misty when did you find out about the your parents?" 

"I don't remember, I just always knew I guess. When did you find out?"

"Three minutes ago."

Misty gasped "No wonder you are shocked. Anyway try to focus on tonight's battle."

"Oh you mean the battle I am in, because I have "Two well established trainers to baby sit" me."

"I, I uh"

"I know I shouldn't be here. You two are the only reason I'm here. You guys needed traveling buddies. That is why you followed me. My only question is, how come all the way here, was I that hopeless?" Ash's eyes teared up. I don't want to get embarrass by the Elite Four. I want to at least be a challenge."

"You will, I guaranteed, reinsured Brock."

"And not because of us, because of you," replied Misty.

"It is because of your effort," replied Brock. 

"Other trainers think of Pokemon as a hobby, or a job, or a passion. To you Pokemon is your life. We followed you to learn of this, you may not realize this but you have done a lot for us." 

"Yeah like drop you in holes a million times and get you loss for a billion." Misty and Brock were happy to see Ash had regained his sense of humor. As they walked out Ash called to them. "Thanks a lot," and before Misty could respond Ash continued. "Now I have nothing else to do except worry about the battle." 

"What are friends for?" ask Brock.

"Yeah, don't worry you'll do fine, the way you have trained," added Misty. They went downstairs and Ash soon followed. For the rest of the afternoon they watched a preview of his battle on TV, watched the history of Pokemon, and read a profile of him and Gary in "Pallet News." 

After supper they went to the arena. Surprisingly, Ash was incredibly calm. "I would be hysterical now," whispered Misty.

"Me too," responded Brock. 

Misty and Brock took their respected positions as license gym leaders. Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak and Gary took there special seats also. Gary was there because it was believed that the hardest trainer for one to beat was his rival. The stadium grew dark. Many people were there, gym leaders, Laramie Ranchers, Anthony and his rivals from the fighting Joto including Primeape, Pokemon Tech students and hundreds more. "Ladies gentlemen and Pokemon of all ages welcome to this weeks fight of the century. The Elite Four, the most powerful trainers ever, defend that title against, a rookie sensation." Tonight's music "Pokemon Gotta Catch em All," is brought to you by the band Char. The theme of Pokemon in the first season hits. One by one the Elite hop out on there battle platforms. Introducing the most powerful trainers of all time. Each of them have worked together throughout the ages as one undefeated trainer for over one hundred years. They are Lance, Agatha, Bruno, and Lorelei, introducing the Elite Four. And introducing, the challenger. Voted friendliest new trainer, this fourteen year old "Eats sleeps and breathes Pokemon," as his fellow trainers say. At fourteen years of age he hails from Pallet Town Kanto, ladies and gentlemen Ash Ketchum. Ash appeared his head down to hide his blush. Fortunately, the spot light faded as the story of the Elite Four began. 

One day, a hundred years ago, the top of the Pokemon league was very different. The Kanto and Johto leagues were at conscience war with each other and themselves. It was always for no other reason then to prove they were better. There were a hundred times more death though Pokemon Wars then any thing else. During this time, four young children of the age of nine aspired to rule over all leagues, with there favorite type of Pokemon. One day they all met in an opening in the woods. They did not know that two were from Kanto and two from Johto, they did not know they were forbidden by the masters to play with each other. Neither did they care. They spent all day playing with each other and their Pokemon. When their parents found them, they instantly recognized the opposing leagues clothing. All four were forbidden to play with each other, except their fellow league member. Puzzled the youth continued on with there lives. The next year, each one was eligible for their Pokemon League. The trainers quickly found out one type doesn't cut it. They also realized that if they didn't stab some backs they would never make it in the league. So there parallel paths continued as they all left the league capitals and headed for the wilderness. In the wilderness they learned important advice from neutral people. They also met up with each other, one by one. Remembering the fun they had and the rules they learned the four trainers bonded and decided to rule Johto and Kanto together as one trainer. Then the four did something no one else ever did, concur both leagues. With this done, the trainers of this time had no choice but to declare the four teenagers as rulers of the Pokemon World. Since then the trainers married, set up rules for government and Pokemon, and had remained undefeated through there apprenticeship. Tonight that title is on the line." The loudspeaker changed voices to a darker voice.

"_So you have reached the plateau,_

but not yet a hero.

Are you ready to meet your defeat?

the Elite.

Can I expect survival, against your rival?

And remember, gotta catch them all.

So me what you got."

"Begin," the referee shouted. 

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4 the first part of the battle

__

Hiro Gold, or as his friends teased him "Silver" was never really into Pokemon. He loved movies and the TV. He desperately wanted to be like his father, an actor, he is nine and a half years old. He refused to even give Pokemon a chance. However his older brother at 26 named Fred, and his girlfriend Kim, dragged him along in one final attempt to appreciate there craft. He did not plan on rooting for either side, but felt pity for Ash because while not dead, Hiro's dad was pertinently disabled. However Hiro's dad suffered an injury while acting. Also Hiro's dad loved his career so much, so Hiro could tell just by looking at old movies. He was also very famous when ever introduced to a new person he would always ask if he had any relation to Kevin Gold. He would here adults rave about how his dad was so popular. While he not always enjoyed acting he was determined to become as popular and as rich as his father, and he felt movie stars are more popular and make more money then Pokemon Trainers. However he did decide to use the ticket he bought to watch the match. "Isn't this exciting ask his older brother." While Hiro was excited, he didn't want to so it. 

"What, I haven't seen a Pokemon yet."

"We are live," the radio announcer said. "In front of a sold out of crowd of thousands of people, and millions of people over the airways. I am Robert Dirgnog the Channel 8 Pokemon announcer for Pallet Town tonight Ash Ketchum battles the Elite Four. What will be Ash's first Pokemon?" 

"Wartortle go," commanded Ash.

"Ah a shell brain," go Lapras. Lapras appeared from its Pokeball. Lapras used Confusion Ray, Wartortle tried to dodge it but the most feared Ray of all trainers managed to hit Wartortle. He looked dizzy and for a moment and was dazled by Lorelei's beauty. It looked to everyone that he was totally unaware of Lapras's Solarbeam. 

Fortunately Ash was. "Wartortle underground." In a spilt second the Solarbeam was fired. But in a half a spilt second Wartortle responded. She popped out behind Lapras and quickly gave three Skull Bashes and a Rapid Spin. Lapras took off into the water and Wartortle followed. A screen appeared to show what was happening in the central pool. Wartortle and Lapras tried Ice Beams and then tried to Tackle each other. Finally Lapras relaxed Wartortle with a Sing attack before paralyzing her with a Body Slam. She then leaped out and shot a Thunderbolt into the water. For a moment it appeared Lapras had won. But Wartortle leaped out. "Time finish it," yelled a very annoyed Lorelei, "Thunderbolt."

"I couldn't agree more, Reversal" replied Ash. Lapras shot out his Thunderbolt. Wartortle withdrew to its shell and began to spin. The Thunderbolt bounced back at Lapras. But Wartortle just kept spinning faster and faster until it shot out a powerful Hydro Pump, knocking the 600 pound Pokemon on its back, and out of the match. Lorelei was shocked and the crowd erupted, everyone including the Gym Leaders. Lorelei was so shocked Bruno took her place. He chose a giant Onyx Ash was familiar with, he watched Bruno catch the house size Rock Snake, and unfortunately it hadn't exactly went on a diet. Wartortle tried another Hydro Pump but it was too weak to move fast enough Onyx elevated Wartortle and whipped it with its tail straight into the wall at high speed, Ash's advantage lasted less then a minute. 

"Don't worry we are not in trouble yet, Bulbasaur your turn." Several member of the crowd laughed at the un-evolved Pokemon but Bulbasaur was not about to go out without a fight. 

"Onix, Tackle, Iron Tail combo aging." Onix flung Bulbasaur up but this time Bulbasaur used its Vine Whip to stay close to Onix. Onix nearly ended up in a knot. And after a few moments of confusion Bulbasaur ended up tying itself to the back of Onix. "Hang on, Bulbasaur and you can fire Razor Leaves all night if need be."

"I'm impress you are a very smart trainer....unfortunately so are we. Onix Bind it Now." Onix held it tight it could not use Vine Whip or Razor Leaf. However it could use Sleep Powder out of its bulb. Bulbasaur then dropped out and took Onix to "solar city" as Ash called it. As Onix shook off the Sleep Powder just in time for Bulbasaur to cream it with a Solarbeam. However while shaken Onix was not about to quit. At this pace Ash knew he couldn't win. Especially when his platform almost collapsed when Balbasaur was pounded into it. "Come on Balbasaur you can do it." Ash yelled knowing that it was a complete lie. "If only we had sunlight then we could recover with Syniesis," Ash thought.

Almost as if reading Ash's mind Balbasaur yelled at the top of his voice "Balbsaur Balba BALBA." On command what appeared to be Sunlight beamed in the stadium from an unknown source. "What the...?" Bruno started to say as his Onix was as dazed as he was.

"You relieve so much on physical power, you forgot about the mind. Behold the power of the "Sunny Day" attack. Balbasaur now our chance Syniesis, now Solarbeam."

"ONIX EARTHQUAKE NOW!!!" shouted Bruno. No luck, Balbasaur elevated itself with Vine Whip and dodge the attack. Finally one last Solarbeam put it to bed and out of the match. The crowd cheered again only this time not as loud they were too tired.

Agatha used her only Pokemon next, Gengar. Using all his strength Balbasaur ran under Gengar to get the advantage. Then he hit Gengar with a Solarbeam. Then Ash made a huge mistake. Instead of trying a Vine Whip Balbasaur powered up for a Solarbeam just after the sunlight disappeared. Gengar was able to recover and was too quick. "Quickly Gengar show, Lorelei a real Confusion Ray." Ash could tell how she spoke that while Agatha shown a lot of respect for Ash she had none for Lorelei. "Now Shadow Ball." Finally Balbasaur fainted. 

"Time for my secret weapon," Ash thought. 

"What a fight each of Ash's Pokemon have pushed the Elite Four to the limit. Each side has three left."

__

End of Part Four 


	5. Chapter 5 The Secret Weapon

"I think it is time for my secret weapon," Ash announced. 

"Secret weapon?" ask Misty "What's he talking about?"

"I don't know maybe he caught a new Pokemon," Brock said. 

"Go Aerodactl, come on lets take em." With that Ash through out his Pokeball and leaped on the Flying, Rock Pokemon. 

"Ash Ketchum are you crazy," Misty yelled. 

"Don't worry this is what I did when I was out "taking a break from training","

"Ash Ketchum did you ever relax from Pokemon in the last six months!"

"Nope, how did you think I got so good? vacation."

"Grrr"

"Come on Agatha don't hold back."

"How stupid can a guy get," ask Lorelei. 

"In all my years that is the most dumbest and smartest thing I ever seen," Agatha admired. 

"How else could he control that," Bruno agree.

"You know, does anyone realize we should be given him credit for just catching that," replied Lance.

"Hey the battle isn't over," yelled Ash.

"Good point to both of you," Agatha replied. "Gengar Shadow Ball." Aerodactl dodge the attack flew around the Elite Four platform. She flew back toward Gengar and flew up, rocks rose up right to her claws. Then they walloped Gengar. 

"Now, Take Down into a wing attack."

"Confusion Ray"

The ray hit perfectly, Aerodactl tried to attack Ash. However as long as Ash stayed on Aerodactl back he was safe enough to give it a Bitter Berry and cure it. Gengar followed up with a Physic attack that knocked Ash off Aerodactl and to the ground. "Ash, are you crazy!" Delia yelled, which seemed to be the thought everyone had. 

"Yeah I don't have any more Bitter Berries!" replied Ash. Brock and Misty could only groan, as Ash remounted Aerodactl. Alright this time speed it up Agility and Wing Attack. This time Gengar went flying. "Now show everyone our finisher." Aerodactl flew up higher then dove straight at the ground, faster and faster until they hit and caused an Earthquake. Aerodactl rose up from under the ground and whammed Gengar with a Steel Wing. The crowd gasp everyone realized Ash could actually win this. 

"Impressive eh Hiro, you're stubborn enough to be that good I bet," replied Fred.

Hiro hardly heard him. He was stunned. All he could say was, "So..So this is what Pokemon is all about."

"Aerodactl I'm getting off now ok, down worry I'm right behind you."

"I can't believe this, the Elite Four only have two Pokemon left," yelled the announcer.

"Finally we are seeing all of Ash's true skill in one battle," Brock noted.

"Yeah he very well might pull it off," answered Misty.


	6. Chapter 6 Endgame

My, turn," Bruno announced "Machamp go. Hyper Beam!"

"Counter with your own Hyper Beam," order Ash. Aerodactl dodged the Hyper Beam by changing the angle of its wings. Machamp used its powerful legs to leap away from the impending explosion. "No problem he can't hit us when your in the air."

"Think again." Machamp leaped up above Aerodactl and dove straight at him. "Karate Chop,...now Cross Chop." 

"Come on Aerodactl fly higher. Now sky attack." The move bounced off Machamp. Aerodactl flew back at Machamp and fired a Hyper Beam. The beam bounced off Machamp who crossed his four arms to block it. He couldn't block the second one thou, "Come on Finish it." Aerodactl prepared to dive, Machmp used Focus Energy. The ground shook for thirty seconds, Machamp was in the air for thirty one. Aerodactl rose from the ground and immediately whammed Aerodactl. Ash's next Pokemon was Charizard. 

"The game is over boy."

"I agree Charizard, Fire Blast." Machamp held up his arms and throw away the attack. Charizard fired a Fire Spin, Machamp dug underground and erupted out off the ground behind Charizard and hit a Vital Throw. "Charizard get behind Machamp." Machamp leaped up but he didn't see Charizard, Charizard slipped up behind Machamp and grabbed him. Charizard spun around and around. with Machamp on his back. Falker and Blaine cringed simultaneously. 

"Very impressive too bad I know what your doing. Machamp Seismic Toss." Machamp through Charizard down to the ground. 

"NO CHARIZARD!" Charizard opened it wings just before it hit the ground. It flew back up to attack Machamp. Machamp came down and was spinning to avoid Charizard's fire breath. Charizard flew full speed at Machamp and Tackled it into the ground. Machamp recovered and leaped above Charizard, Hyper Beams came out its mouth one after another. Charizard flew back and forth picking up speed as it weaved in and out of the Hyper Beam wave. Charizard gut check Machamp again and dove at the ground faster and faster until WHAM Charizard and Machamp went up in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Machamp was out and Charizard was hurt. 

"Last Pokemon, I'm impressed, but unless you have something better then Charizard you've lost already," declared Lance "Go Dragonite, Blizzard."

"Charizard can take you, Fire Blast." The attack melted away the Blizzard spell and got met by Dragonite's Fire Blast. The walls of fire pushed against each other neither side gaining any ground. "Charizard, use Flame Thrower to push back the Fire Blasts." The idea work perfectly but Dragonite took to the air, and shot a Thunder spell that barely missed. Charizard went after Dragonite but Charizard immediately got Thunder Wave and Slam that drove Charizard into the ground and out of the match. 

"Last battle this is way better then I expected," replied Fred.

"Yeah," was all Kim could say.

"I could be so powerful if I was a Pokemon trainer," gasp Hiro.

"What was that?" ask Fred.

"Nothing," answer Hiro.

"Alright Pikachu, this is it, give it your all. I can guaranteed you Dragonite has Hyper Beam so watch out. You know what to do if there's an Earthquake, you can't Siemic Toss this one. Finally keep moving one Hyper Beam or Earthquake, with Dragonite's attack power, and it's good night Pikachu," Ash whispered. Pikachu sighed depressingly. Ash decided to add a few more words to perk up Pikachu. "And remember I am proud and honored to be your trainer, no matter what happens, as long as you give it your best." Pikachu was immediately cheered up. "Now," Ash yelled "Lets give them everything we got, GO PIKACHU! Agility."

Pikachu weaved in and out of a maze of Hyper Beams, then Dragonite tried Earthquake, but Pikachu leaped off the wall and avoided the attack. In the air Pikachu hit a Thunderbolt that bounced off Dragonite's spinning tail. Dragonite then drove Pikachu into the ground and nearly crushed it when it landed. Pikachu shot a Thunder spell which barely scratched Dragonite. Dragonite counter with a Thunder, neither side looked dazed. 

Then things changed. Pikachu gave Dragonite a cold Glare electricity shot out uncontrollably. Then it became glowed a bright, yellowish white. "No way, whats that?" gasp Ash.

The Pokedex said "Pikachu's ultimate power up attack, White Lighting. Pikachu's goes into a trance and triples all status, since the Pokemon is very, very weak after the trance wears off it is only used by extra powerful Pokemon who care deeply for their trainers. This mystical attack has said to have life changing effects on the trainer."

"YEAH, Pikachu finish this off." Pikachu ran through Dragonite like a beam of light with a comet head. All Ash could see was a beam of light streaking through Dragonite over and over again. Finally Pikachu stopped and got hit square in the head with a Hyper Beam. Dragonite followed with an Earthquake that trusted Pikachu into the air. 

"Finish it Hyper Beam." Pikachu counter with a Thunder Boomerang that cut straight through the Hyper Beam. Pikachu landed and shot a Thunder Beam, Dragonite attacked with a Hyper Beam. The Thunder Beam pushed the Hyper Beam back slowly until it was within three feet. "THIS IS IT, FINISH IT NOW FULL POWER." Suddenly an huge explosion engulfed the entire stadium. When the dust cleared Dragonite and Pikachu where both hurt it seemed like an eternity before anything happened, then THUD Dragonite fell. The crowd fell silent waiting for the official announcement, 

"Dragonite has fainted Pikachu has won the battle."

"Everyone in the stadium erupted Ash was immediately hounded by friends and family, with the press right behind them and a large mob of teen idol worshippers not far behind them. Ash was shocked, he could only smile, crowds surrounded him cheering as loud as they could. Naturally this could not last. Then the lights went out.

"_To protect the world from devastation."_

"To untie all people...

"Shut UP!!!" roared Ash. "What do you want?"

"To steal Pokemon for our boss," countered James. 

"If I had a nickel for every time you tried that one, I be a millionaire forever," shouted Misty. 

"This time we're ready," snapped Jesse. With that Team Rocket pulled out vacuums and began to suck Pokeballs from all the trainers including Ash and the Elite Four. Ash sent out Heracross, Tauros, Chicerita, Totodile, and Cyniquill. They immediately took out Team Rocket.

"Jesse, James," yelled Cassidy "Your deal is why too sweet for reveries to get in our way, we can't mess this up, all Team Rocket agents attack." With that several members of the crowd leaped onto the battle field. "Now we're take Pikachu and leave now."

"Put Pikachu down, now," ordered Ash. 

"Make us." Ash ran across the stadium, he figured it would take five seconds, but he was there and back in a split second literally. 

"What?..how did I move so quickly?"

"Agility?" pondered Lorelei. 

"You have become one with your, Pokemon," concluded Bruno "You have Pokemon abilities."

"How?" ask Ash.

"White Lighting," answered Lance.

""The human Pokemon will one day rise from the ash," Pokemon book of legends," quoted Agatha. 

"How many more legends have my name in it?"

"Fifteen," answered Agatha.

"Oh great, Fifteen more ways to get myself killed," Ash said turning his attention back to Team Rocket. He started out with a Double Team that completely confused Team Rocket, however they were smart enough to surround Jesse, James and the Pokeballs. Finally they found the real Ash and sent all there Pokemon after him. Ash fired Pinwheels, Boomerangs, and even charged a handle, into a sword. Finally he hit a Thunder that hit every member of Team Rocket and broke open the bag of Pokeballs.

"This time lets not let Team Rocket escape," shouted Gary who had joined Ash, Misty, the other Gym Leaders and the Elite Four on the front line.

"Your wish is our command Champion Ash," commended Lance. 

"Ok, first Team Rocket won't blast out of here all flying Pokemon prevent Team Rocker from blasting off. All large Pokemon block the doors, and all Pokemon that can paralyze, freeze or put to sleep Team Rocket attack them directly. With that everything from Thunder Waves to Sleep Powders to Ice Beams hit Team Rocket. The Police soon arrived. "Team Rocket, you are under arrest for grand theft Pokemon." As the crowds celebrated no one notice a shady man taking a blood sample of Pikachu. 


	7. Chapter 7 Killer Revolutions

Ash and his friends were in there rented house for the last day it was three days since Ash had stunned the Pokemon world by defeating the Elite Four. Much to everyone's surprise Ash declared the Elite Four the official champions. Many thought Ash would take there place as the final battle in the Johto and Indigo leagues. Ash decided he wanted to explore more of the outer regions with Brock and Misty. He was not watching TV but Misty was. "Ash get in here."

"As announced we are here live at Elite Four Stadium for an interesting twist that could change the political structure of the Pokemon League," announced the Anchor Women.

"I was not notified!" shouted Ash.

"We now go to Gary Oak son of the famed Professor Oak and number one rival of Champion Ash Ketchum."

"While taking no respect away from my rival I would like to make an announcement, of great importance. I doubt he even knew this, but three days before Ash took on the Elite Four I climbed Victory Road and penetrated the Elite Palace and defeated the Elite Four. Therefore I am the rightful Champion. I will defend that title against Ash at any time, any questions." 

"Can your words be trusted?" ask a reporter. 

"Yes and the Elite Four will back me up"

"You said you'll defend at any time correct."

"Yes that's correct."

"Well how does now sound?"

Gary turned around to see Ash landed off an flying electric disk. Ash said nothing he just glared at Gary. "Fearow," shouted Gary

"Pideot," countered Ash. 

"Fury Attack"

"Agility," Pideot flew past Fearow's beak. and behind it. "Quick Attack" Pideot hit Fearow from above and the side. "Gust," both Pokemon's attacks collided, Fearow flew through the tornado and Drill Pecked Pideot. Pideot fell toward the ground and Fearow followed, but Pideot had lead Fearow into a trap, she kicked up sand in Fearow's face, then it hit a well aimed sky attack to win the fight.

Gary's next Pokemon was Pupidtar, Ash called back Pideot and sent out Chickoritia. Pupitar dogged the vine whips and nearly beat Chickoritia in one shot. However Chickoritia countered with a razor leaf, then both Pokemon attempted numerous Tackle/Rock Throws missing each time. Finally Pupidtar used a dig/Crunch combination to win the battle. 

The battles raged back and forth. In the next round Herocross defeated Umbreon, when Gary realized Faint Attack was no match for a fighting Pokemon. Ash then went back to Pideot but was clearly overmatched against Archanine. The score was now tied at 4 Pokemon each. Tottdile barley defeated Archanine, and fell easily to Pupitar. Herocross defeated Pupidtar. Vaproeon, the strongest Pokemon Gary had easily beat Herocross but was called back to rest. Venasaur and Cyndriquill battled until Cyndriquill finally won. It took one bubble attack for Vapreon to beat Cyndrquill. The small crowd that had gathered wondered if Ash would use his tired out Pikachu or not. Everyone was waiting on Ash. "Hey Gary," shouted Ash "is there a law saying that Pokemon must battle, in a Pokemon fight?"

"That's a stupid question, you don't need a law for something like that," replied Gary. 

"Good, White Lighting, Thunder Blade." With that Ash landed in the battle area and opened his sword and slashed the air. Ash charged at Vaperon swinging wildly, Ash had the speed and range advantage but Vapereon had the experience in giving and receiving damage. Vaperon tackled Ash in the chest and sent him reeling. "What am I doing, I could die, all for a title? Forget that now just fight," Ash wrestled with his thoughts. He jumped at Vaperon who was now below him. Vapreon shot a Hydo Pump straight at Ash's skull, it whip lashed violently and Ash fell to the ground. Needless to say the crowd was dumbfounded, when Ash got up, and survived another Hydro Pump into the trainer podium. 

"Enough of this Ash I don't want to hurt you."

"We're..fin..ish..ing this." moaned Ash.

"When will you learn Ash? No matter how hard you try, I have always been a little bit smarter and a little bit better. Finish him, Hydro Pump." 

Then suddenly the most primitive violent instincts came over Ash "Omega Beam!" he shouted, suddenly a Hyper Beam came from Ash's hands. Ash put them in front of himself as to block the Hydro Pump. Out of his hands came a beam so large and so thick with energy it completely enclosed Vaperon. When the dust cleared Ash had won but Vaperon was dead.

Ash though to himself "I killed that Pokemon, I! killed that Pokemon, for what, a title, a dream, I would sacrifice my championship if I needed to bring my Pokemon back to life, I'm sure Gary would do the same," 

Gary looked at Vaperons sizzling corpse and then at Ash. "Monster" he whispered. 

Ash looked at Gary face who was on the verge of sobbing uncontrollably and then at Vaperon. "He's right" With that Ash left the Elite Four area and society, for the very isolated Mount Silver. He hoped that he would never have to fight another battle or be seen in public again.

.....but fate had other plans 

How was it? I will try to get the proper Pokemon spellings in soon. If you want for detail in the Gary/Ash Pokemon battle let me know. Look for a squeal "Pokemon Dark" (not 100% sure of title yet) as soon as I can get to it. It will explain some of the loose ends in this story.


End file.
